


January 24

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean being so sweet, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You come clean to Dean about a traumatic event in your life and he responds better than you expect.





	January 24

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I'd had a really bad day, and this was all I could think about. I didn't want to get out of bed, didn't speak a whole lot and I cried.. a lot. I needed a way to kick the depression in the ass and this is what happened. I apologize if it triggers anyone.

You have been dating Dean Winchester for three years. Sam and Dean had taken you in after your family was killed by a nest of vampires, and the rest is history. The two of you clicked almost instantly and the two of you shared literally everything with each other. Well… almost everything. There was one thing, one deep dark secret of yours that Dean didn’t know about. You’re too worried that it will affect how he sees you.

You are in the kitchen at the table, looking up possible birthday ideas for Dean. Dean doesn’t know why or care to know why, but every year for his birthday since you’d been around you plan a big trip that gets the two of you out of the house. He always accuses you of being too nice to him and that he doesn’t need anything but you and Sammy for his birthday, but every year you insist that you enjoy planning something for him.

Dean walks into the kitchen at that moment, shuffling to where you are sitting and places a kiss to your forehead. “Morning, babe,” he mumbles as he turns and heads to grab a cup of coffee.

“Morning Dean. What’s got you up so early?” You smirk, knowing Dean is usually never up very early on a day off.

Once he has his coffee he comes back to the table and sits down next to you, peeking over at your laptop screen. “Oh you know, I rolled over to kiss my beautiful girlfriend this morning and she wasn’t there. I missed her, so I decided to come to see why _she_ is up so early on our day off. What are you doing up anyway?” He responds just before lifting his mug to his face to take a sip.

Knowing he would catch you if you tried to lie, you decide to tell him a piece of the truth. Couldn’t hurt to keep him sort of in the dark, right? “I just had some ideas of stuff we could do for your birthday and wanted to get a head start on that.” As you finish, you look nervously over at him to see him staring curiously at you.

“Uhh… my birthday? Y/n, you do realize that it’s currently July, right?” He smiles at you, waiting for a response. 

You reach up and place your hand on his cheek, smiling hesitantly, hoping and praying he won’t be able to read you like a book like he usually does. “Yes De, I do realize that it is July. I just thought that we could do something exciting for your birthday again and I want to make sure we don’t miss out on something because we waited too long.” Turning back to the laptop screen, you click on a window that has the site for winter fun stuff to do in Kansas City pulled up. “I thought maybe we could do ice ska-”

Dean gently places his hand on your forearm, effectively stopping you from continuing on. “Y/n. Is everything okay? I mean, I get wanting to be prepared for whatever we end up doing for my birthday, and I trust you in that department because you’ve planned kick-ass birthday trips the last two years, but it’s July. It’s not like you’re crunched for time.”

Your smile falters as you try to keep up the facade. “Dean, everything is fine. I’m just trying to get ahead.”

Dean looks at you with a look filled with uncertainty and hurt and responds. “Y/n, I know you. We’ve been together for three years. I know when you’re lying to me. Why are you lying to me?”

Tears start to build up behind your eyes and you fight to keep them at bay. “It’s nothing Dean. It’s stupid, and just trust me when I say that it’s okay. It’s fine.” you purse your lips, pulling away from Dean and placing your hands in your lap with your eyes cast down as your lip begins to tremble.

“Baby, you’re scaring me. Why are you crying? If it was stupid you wouldn’t be crying.” He reaches out for you, softly grabbing your wrist to pull you into his lap and into his embrace. “Whatever it is, Y/n, you can tell me. You know I love you and it kills me to see you like this right now. Please?”

With a reluctant sigh, you look up into his eyes. “Dean, I don’t want this to change anything. It’s a little darker than just the fact that I left the brownies in the oven and burned them.” A tear slips down your cheek and he reaches up to wipe it away.

“Hey, honey whatever it is, you’re okay. Nothing is going to happen to you if you tell me.” He leans forward to place a kiss to your temple.

You smile sadly as you look down, and you take up picking at your fingernails as you decide where to start your story. “Dean, I thank you so much for loving me these past three years. You’ve been my rock, and I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for you.” You feel Dean’s hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer as you continue. “But you need to know that there’s one part of my past that I haven’t shared with you.”

Dean is still watching you, staying quiet as he waits to hear what you have to say. “Do you want to know the real reason I plan all of these exciting trips for your birthday?” He slowly nods his head, trying to get a step ahead of you in his mind but failing so he resorts to just listening.

“The reason I plan these trips is that January 24, besides being my perfect boyfriend’s birthday, happens to be one of the worst days of my life.” Dean is taken aback by what you say, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Y/n, what do you mean the worst day of your life? Did something happen?” You nod your head, trying to hold back a sob that is fighting to escape. Dean starts gently rubbing your back, silently encouraging you.

“It happened back in 2010. There was this guy I had met my freshman year of high school, 2008, and we had become fast friends. He flirted with me all the time, but we only saw each other once a year at this weekend-long camp.” You sniffle, trying to keep yourself enough under control to finish the story. Taking a deep breath, you continue.

“2010 was his last year since he was a senior, and we were having lunch together on the last day of the camp, January 24. Things changed somewhere along the line, and I still don’t know what to believe. He used my naivety and he-” You couldn’t handle the memories anymore and broke down sobbing, Dean’s hands coming up to hold you to his chest while running one through your hair.

“Shhhh... Baby, it’s okay. I’m right here. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Y/n.” you feel his lips on your temple again, and you shake your head.

“No, Dean, I need to get this out.”

“Okay, if you say so.” He continues to run his fingers through your hair, keeping you grounded as you continue.

“But as I was saying. We ate lunch and wandered around just wasting time together since it was our last time to ever see each other. He decided to take advantage of my trust in him and he lured me down a dark and empty hallway. There he proceeded to completely take advantage of me.”

You feel Dean go rigid underneath you, then he pulls away to look you in the eye. “Wait. Y/n, are you telling me that he raped you?”

Hearing the word was enough to make your heart freeze and causes you to start crying again. You reply to him through your tears. “Yeah, Dean. That’s what I’m saying. It was the worst day of my life, and I always get so emotional on that day. But then I met you, and I found out that it was your fucking birthday, too. It gave me a really good way to distract myself from having to think about what happened that day. I didn’t want to distract from your birthday though by telling you about what happened. I was worried you’d think I was selfish for planning distractions for myself under the guise of making you happy for your birthday.”

The look Dean gives you makes your heart sink. He looks a little peeved at what you’ve just told him. “Baby, is that really what you think? That I’d be so insensitive to something horrible that happened to the woman I love?” He cups your face in his strong hands and looks back and forth between your eyes, trying to process what you’re telling him.

Ashamed you turn your head away, unable to look Dean in the eyes. “Yeah, I just thought that-”

Firmly Dean cuts you off. “I don’t want to know what you thought, because whatever it is, it’s wrong. Y/n, I love you so much. To know that someone hurt you like that, broke your trust like that? It kills me. Could you please look at me?” He gently turns you to face him, placing a firm kiss to your lips. “You’re so beautiful and so _perfect_. The thought that anyone could stand to take advantage of that makes my blood boil.” 

You wrap your arms around Dean’s neck, burying your face in his chest. “Please don’t do anything rash, Dean. It’s over and done with and I haven’t seen him since. I’m so sorry I kept this from you, Dean. I just didn’t want to take away from the one day a year that you get to have to yourself.”

Feeling Dean smile into your hair you hear him respond. “And that’s part of why I love you so much. You’re always taking care of Sam and me, always putting us before yourself. You’re so selfless and it blows my mind that you could stand being with me for so long.” He presses a kiss to your hair. “But you’ve got to remember babe, that I want to protect you and keep you from the things in your life that want to hurt you. I want to be your rock in this, and I can’t do that unless you tell me whatever it is that’s bugging you. So I want you to promise me that you’ll talk to me from now on, okay?”

You pull your face from its place nestled into Dean’s chest and press a kiss to his shoulder. “Yeah, I can do that Dean. Thanks for being so understanding with what happened. I just.. I still struggle with it some days. Granted it’s been seven and a half years, but there are some days where it’s just too much and I panic. I just feel like the world is crashing down around me and I can’t breathe.”

Dean brings his hand up to take hold of one of yours, pulling it from around his neck and placing feather light kisses to your fingertips. “I will _always_ be here for you, Y/n. You’re stuck with me for the long haul, and I wouldn’t change that for anything. The only reason I would ever be taken from you is if I ever see that prick and I break his face after castrating him with the demon blade.”

Hearing that makes you giggle, and you lean back to wipe away your tears. “Dean, I don’t want to ever lose you. So promise me that if I ever hear anything about him mysteriously being injured or disappearing, you _will not_ have been involved.” You lean your forehead against his and smile.

His hands go from being wrapped around you to holding your waist and he smiles back. “Well. I definitely can’t make any promises. But as long as you’re okay…. I think I can let it slide. This time.” Placing a kiss to your lips he gently squeezes your waist. “Okay. So how about we just go back to bed for the rest of today and just snuggle, watch that one show you like on Netflix so much and just be together? I just want to spend some time holding my beautiful girlfriend, and reminding her of why I love her.”

Biting your lip softly and smiling, you reply. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that, Winchester.”

He helps you stand up from your place in his lap as he reaches to shut the laptop and grab the mugs of coffee that sit forgotten by the two of you from earlier. Placing them in the sink he turns and laces his fingers with yours as you lead him out of the kitchen. He catches the light on the way out and lightly runs his thumb over the back of your hand as the two of you walk down to your shared bedroom. His arms reach out and wrap around your waist as you reach the doorway and pull you in as he leans in to place a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I love you so much, Y/n. You’ve shown me exactly how strong you are, and I’m so happy I have you by my side.”

Kissing his lips back you mumble, “I love you too, Dean.” The two of you then head into your room, Dean softly kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
